A Flower Turned Black
by Optimistic Dreamer
Summary: Sirius Black is released from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrew is found alive on May 4th, 1984. Now, it's time for him to get what is rightfully his. His 3 year old goddaughter, Alexa Lily Potter. Fem!Harry. HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING.
1. May 4th, 1984

**A Flower turned Black.**

**Summary:** Sirius Black is released from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrew is found alive on May 4th, 1985. Now, it's time for him to get what is rightfully his. His 4 year old goddaughter, Alexa Lily Potter.

**Warnings:** Female Harry. Drama, angst. Alive people who weren't alive in the books. Au-ness, no duh.

**A/N:** Hello, to anyone reading this. If you have read something of mine before, then you would know that I am on a break from it, because I can't write anything funny - witty, yes, funny no, - seeing as I watched my dog die... *Cough* Anyways, I love turning male main characters into females. It's just how I am. So now it's my turn to do that to Harry Potter.  
>Enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: May 4th, 1984.<strong>

May 4th, 1984 started out as a peaceful day. Well, a peaceful day for any Weasley, Peter Pettigrew had deduced.

It was certainly a new life style that he was still getting used to watching after he had been in the house for almost three years.

The Weasley's were a very large family. The two adults of the family, Molly and Arthur, were parents of their seven children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. And on top of that, Molly's younger twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon would always be sure to come over a few times a week.

These eleven people, however, had no clue that he was even the large house, seeing as he would be hiding in the attic with the family ghoul, which really wasn't a pleasant way of living, really, seeing as the ghoul would be sure to make noise whenever it thought the house was to quiet for it's liking. But this had it's perks.

No one would be expecting Peter Pettigrew to be hiding in the attic of the Weasley home, as an illegal rat Animagus.

The fat rat fell asleep, unaware of what was to come.

* * *

><p>Marlene McKinnon sighed as she took the cigarette out of her mouth, and stomped it with her boot.<p>

She was one of the Wizards or Witches that had been assigned, by the Minister of Magic, to check on Wizarding houses in all of Magical Brittan. She had been assigned a small part of Devon, including a small village of the name Ottery St. Catchpole, where her friend Molly Weasley had started a family with Marlene's fellow Order member, Arthur Weasley. Not only them, but her old childhood friend, Anita Lovegood.

It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley (nee Prewett), huffed in agitation. She was in the middle of cooking breakfast for five of her seven children(Bill and Charlie were currently at Hogwarts). Her husband hadn't gone to work today, telling her that a Ministry offical would be coming over the house today to inspect the house! Inspect the house for what? She hadn't been told. But if they found all of Arthur's Muggle things! Oh, they would be in trouble. So Arthur, Percy, Fred and George (Though they had to force the last two) were now clearing the house of Muggle things, and placing them deep withen the Orchard, where, hopefully no one would look. Her youngest children, Ron and Ginny, being only five and three; almost four, could not help, seeing as they were only small children, Ron had only turned five two months ago, and she didn't want her little boy and girl getting hurt.<p>

When she saw her husband and her four son's enter the house from the doorway, a knock had come from the front door.

She shot Arthur a look, and he nodded reassuringly, and she sighed in relief. They had hidden all of the Muggle things in time.

She went to fetch the door, and she was more than delighted to see who it was.

Marlene McKinnon. The blond-haired, blue-eyed woman who she had met in one of the few Order of the Phoenix meetings that she had been in before she had found out she was pregnant with Bill, having to stop going to those meetings. She, to say the least, was very fond of Marlene, probably as fond she had been of Hestia Jones and Lily Potter, before the poor dear was murdered that hallowe'en night four years ago.

"Marlene! How wonderful to see you! How long has it been! A year, maybe?" Molly said, feeling the smile fall into place.

Red-lips curved up into a smile. "I think so, Molly. But, I s'pect Arthur told you, a person from the Ministry would be coming, and that's me. Nothing against your family though, the Ministry is sending Wizards all over Britan today. If you bring Arthur I can explain."

"C..Certainly." Molly said, a bit nervously. What was going on?

* * *

><p>It turned out, that this was the Ministry's new way of finding if their was an intruder present, the tester would be aware that someone who didn't belong was present, and if so, it would shut the whole house down.<p>

"I see." Arthur said nodding. "May we let the children exit the house?"

"I, actually, was going to ask that myself. I, personally, don't like doing it with children around. What if something does happen? It can turn into a hostage situation, and I don't want that to happen." Marlene said, watching the parents of seven blanch. "Not that it happens a lot! Just in case!"

"O, okay." Molly nodded. "I will be right back then,"

Molly headed to the the fireplace in the room, and grabbed a handful of Floo powered, threw it down, and said, "Lovegood residence." before sticking her head into the green flames.

* * *

><p>Anita Lovegood jumped slightly as she heard the Floo go off.<p>

"I shall be right back," she said the her husband, Xenophillius Lovegood, who was trying to make something called 'Fresh-water pimply soup' while watching their four year old daughter, Luna, who was finger-painting, at the same time. She was adorable. She had been four for a week, and yet she was so well behaved.

Anita was a very smart and pretty woman. She had long, blond hair that went to her mid-back and gray eyes. Her daughter had seemed to of had inherited her looks.

"Molly, good moring, Xeno was just atempting to make breakfast, would you like to join?" Anita offered.

"No, I have already eaten, Anita." Molly said, a nervous smile on her face. "I was wondering though, could you please watch over the children for a little while, it would only be an hour at most!"

"I see no problem in it what-so-ever! It's the Ministry people isn't it? I must thank you and Arthur, really, I am glad that I won't be surprised when a sometone comes knocking on my door soon. I would be more that glad to watch over the children, Luna's finger-painting, and I think she would like some others to join her!" Anita said, smiling kindly at Molly, who had watched over Luna once or twice when she and Xeno had been unavalible at the time.

Molly smiled back kindly. "Thank you very much, Anita. I will send the children over in a minute."

"See them then." Anita said smiling, before going to inform Xeno about the guest's they were going to have in a minute.

* * *

><p>Marlene pulled out her wand.<p>

"I am going to preform the spell now, just for... fair warning, it is a spell that shows human presence, no matter what form they are in, it will still be awake though, so you would have to be cautious." She said.

Both Molly and Arthur nodded, and Marlene took a deep breath.

"_Homenum revelio_." she said, and right after she said it, a bright red light flashed from her wand, and she cursed under her breath.

"Damn it, there's an intruder inside the house, and it's not me. Get your wands out, just in case. You can't leave the house, not until the intruder is absent."

Both Molly and Arthur took out their wands, though Molly's arm was shaking._ What would happen? _She asked herself again. Would she ever see her children again?

Marlene took lead, and went all the ways up stairs, to the attic, the door which was already open. Once she saw that Arthur and Molly were inside, she sealed the room. Her eyes flickered to the ghoul, and she signaled Arthur to cast a silencer over it, which he did.

The bright red light lead her to a fat rat before the light went out.

"This is what we're looking for?" Molly said under her breath, still on her gaurd.

"Yes, it could be a Animagus or just Transfigured into one... It isn't just a normal rat, Molly." Arthur whispered to Molly, as quiet as he could.

Marlene went pale. She knew that form... She had seen in several times in the years before.

She sent a stunner as she saw the rat's watery eyes flutter open.

"I'm revealing it's true form now... Okay?" Marlene choked out, looking at Molly and Arthur, who were looking frightened.

The two nodded.

Marlene looked back at the rat. She wasn't sure of it... But she had seen that rat too many times...

_"Convertere ad veros forma."_

Molly give a small shriek as the rat turned into a fully grown man, with colorless hair.

Marlene felt her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Arthur," she said, turning to Arthur, who was also in disbelief. "do you think you can go Floo the Minister and tell her that Peter Pettigrew is still alive..."

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to:<strong> Healing Incantation From the Tangled Soundtrack.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this, I know it's slow, and it changed PoV's a lot, but it is worth it. I have a feeling that this is going to be good... Hopefully... It may seem like a filler chapter, but I can't really help it... It's 2:30 in the morning here in California, and this just took my mind away from things, I will probably edit it sooner or later...

The next chapter, "Black, Sirus" will be out soon.

_Convertere ad veros forma_ = Turn back to your true form.

Please review, it'll make me feel a lot better, and it will hopefully get my mind off of my dog, and it will have another update soon.

**EDIT:** This is now edited. Thank you very much. I added one or two new sentences. - 5-2-11.

**Optimistic Dreamer** (4-12-11)


	2. Black, Sirius

**A Flower Turned Black**

**Summary:** Sirius Black is released from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrew is found alive on May 4th, 1985. Now, it's time for him to get what is rightfully his. His 4 year old goddaughter, Alexa Lily Potter.

**Warrnings**: Female Harry. Drama, angst. Alive people who weren't alive in the books. Au-ness, no duh.

The A/N will be at the bottom of the chapter.

**Listening to:** Hanging on the Telephone. by Blondie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Black, Sirius.<strong>

Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold shook her head. She could not believe what she was seeing right now.

An unconscious Peter Pettigrew was tied up with ropes.

"M, Marlene, what is this?" She spluttered.

"Peter Pettigrew... It looks like he isn't dead like we all believed." Marlene said, a grim expression on her face.

Millicent bit her lip.

"Marlene, go Floo Dumbledore, and tell him to get his strongest vial of Veritaserum."

"Yes, ma'am." Marlene said, stepping into the fireplace, before getting a handfull of Floo powder. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!" She exclaimed.

The Minister eyed Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"It seems like we have quite a predicament. He was in the form of a rat? Tell me," Millicent took out her wand, "were you aware of Peter Pettigrew hidding inside your house?"

"No! I would be endangering my children, then, wouldn't I?" Molly said, and Millicent saw the truth shine in her eyes, before she turned to Arthur.

"I would never endanger my children, ever, Minister. I just want to know if Black supposedly 'killed' Peter Pettigrew, then why is he here?" Arthur said, his blue eyes also shinning with the truth.

"I will believe you for now." She said, folding her hands together. "I am not aware, Arthur. Seeing as it is said that Black killed Pettigrew, leaving only a finger." Minister's eyes moved to Pettigrew's hand. "Look at his hand."

Both Molly and Arthur's eyes moved to the still knocked-out Pettigrew's right hand.

Molly gasped in horror. Pettigrew was missing his index finger on his right hand.

"Their is something fishy going on here, and I don't like it." Millicent said, narrowing her eyes.

It was then when the Floo came to life and Albus Dumbledore walked out of it, a small vial in his hands. Marlene came out after him.

"Good morning, Millicent. And to you too, Arthur and Molly." Dumbledore said, nodding to those in the room, before looking at Pettigrew. "It seems that we have quite the situation on our hands."

"Yes, it does, Albus." Millicent said, nodding stiffly.

Dumbledore shook his head and opened the small bottle he carried in his hands.

"Let us see, then, shall we." Dumbledore said, and it wasn't a question, but a statement.

He walked over to Pettigrew, and dropped three drops of the clear potion into Pettigrew's mouth.

"I'll take it from here Albus." Millicent said, frimly gripping her wand.

Dumbledore nodded and stepped back a few steps.

"Ennervate." Millicent said, her face calm.

Peter's eyes flickered open. The watery grey eyes flickered open, a glossy look was adopted in them.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew." Peter muttered.

"When were you born?" She asked, testing the potion.

"April 3rd, 1960."

"Good, the potion is working just fine." Millicent said, eying Molly and Arthur, both of them were looking anxious.

The Minister faced Dumbledore. The aging-headmaster sighed, and walked over to Peter.

"What happened the night of October 31st, 1981?"

* * *

><p>Sirius Black.<p>

A name that put fear in the heart's of many.

He was accused of betraying his best friend, James Potter, and his wife, Lily Evans-Potter, to Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard in the world. Not only that, he was also charged with murdering twelve muggles, and one wizard, Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius, however, was innocent.

Peter Pettigrew was a spy for Lord Voldemort, though Sirius was the only one aware of this. The rat had sold Lily and James out to Voldemort, and then he had the audacity to frame Sirius.

The innocent man was currently sitting in a cell in Azkaban prison, in the form of a large dog.

He had been in this cell for almost three years now, the only thought that kept him going with the Dementors around him was that he was innocent.

Maybe someone would find the rat. Maybe someone would realize that they never gave him a trial. Maybe he would be free so he could collect what was his...

Alexa Lily Potter.

His goddaughter. His precious goddaughter. James and Lily's daughter.

He vaguely remembered James' excitement when he found out that Lily was pregnant. He was hoping to have a boy so they could play Quidditch together... James would say if he had a boy, he would name him Harry... Lily, however, was fine with either a boy or a girl, but Sirius knew that she wanted a little girl...

He was then distracted from his thoughts.

The sounds of footsteps met his dog ears, and he quickly switched back to human form.

This was just one showing of what Azkaban did. His face was sunken and gaunt. His Black hair was matted and knotted, though it reached to around his shoulders. He was thin, very thin.

The door to his cell was opened, and in came an auror. It was a male. He was tall and dark-skinned, he had broad-shoulders, and a golden earring.

"Come with me, Mr. Black." The auror said. He had a deep, calming voice. This, however, did not reassure Sirius.

As the auror pulled Sirius up, Sirius started to panic. Was he getting the Dementor's kiss?

Sirius was shaky on his feet, his legs weren't as stong as they once were, seeing as Sirius had seldom walked in the pass three years. It surprised the auror that he could even stand, seeing as most prisoners who were in Azkaban lost not only their sanity, but the function of walking, or general movement in some cases.

"I am not able to tell you myself, seeing as I was not told. I am just following my orders." The Auror said, once he saw the panic in Sirius eyes, once the auror pulled out his wand, making ropes tie around Sirius' arms.

The auror made Sirius go out first, and in five minutes they were met by a door, which the auror knocked on.

"Come in." said a voice, obviously female.

Sirius gulped, lowly. _Why was this happening? Was he going to be kissed?_ That thought kept going through his head.

The auror opened the door, and when Sirius saw the people in the room, his eyes bulged a little.

Albus Dumbledore was inside wearing purple robes, standing up silently to the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, who wore blue robes.

Sirius didn't trust himself to say anything, though he knew he needed too.

"Here he is, Minister." The auror said.

"Very good, Auror Shacklebolt." The Minister said, not dismising the Auror.

Dumbledore's arms widdened.

"Sirius, how good to see you again."

Sirius was seriously getting confused.

"Pr, Professor." He said, flinching. He hadn't spoken in maybe three years... His voice was rough, to rough. "Please. I'm innocent. Please believe me."

Dumbledore mearly smiled at Sirius and stepped forward.

"I am aware of that, Sirius."

Sirius couldn't help it, his mouth fell open.

"Y, you know? You know about the rat?"

"Yes, he was found hiding in a house in Devon, without the owners permission, might I add. Peter Pettigrew is in custody."

Sirius licked his dry lips. Was this really happening?

Dumbledore seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Yes, Sirius. It is happening, and you are free now."

Sirius shook his head. This was just... Unbelievable. He was free. Free. The word just seemed so right.

He didn't even notice the ropes disappear from his hands and the Minister face him, until the woman spoke.

"Mr. Black, as Minister of Magic, I appoligize. We will give you 3000 gallons for each year that you have been imprisoned. I can only hope that you can forgive us for imprisoning an innocent man."

Sirius looked up at the Minister (_When did I fall?_ He thought to himself.) and nodded slightly.

"Come, Sirius. We have to get you a nice meal. and we have some things to tlak about." Dumbledore said, pulling Sirius up once the Minister left the room.

Sirius nodded and followed Dumbledore to where a portkey lay.

He was a free man.

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to:<strong> Heroes by David Bowie. (Best. Song. Ever.)

**A/N**: Hello, hello. A longer chapter, as you may see... But it sucked royal hippogriff. How is it that my second chapters are always not good? I have no clue why... But they are never as good as the first or third... Oh well.. Next chapter will hopefully be better... Hehe... Forgive me, yes?

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favorites and Alerts! I updated as fast I could for you guys, but the next update won't be as fast, seeing as I have to study for math all day tommorow.. Poo... But on the 15th I should have another chapter out...

FAQ:

**Is it going to be Sirius and Alexa paring?**

No. Ew... I can't really stand Siri x Harry, though I have read my fair share of Slash fanfiction with that paring... (Though I perfer Draco/Harry. No, that isn't the paring in this. You'll see later on.)

**Does Sirius become like Alexa's dad?**

Yes, somewhat. He becomes like a father figure to her.

**What does Alexa look like?**

You'll see next chapter ;D

Okay. Next chapter out on the **15th**. I am going to go Make ramen or read Naruto or fanfiction. Later~

OH! Before I forget, I NEED a Beta, so if anyone is interested, PM me, yes?

**EDIT:** This chapter has been simply edited. =]. I turned back time, lol XD (5-2-11)

Please review~!

Love,

Optimistic Dreamer. (4-13-11.)


	3. Talks

**A Flower Turned Black**

**Summary**: Sirius Black is released from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrew is found alive on May 4th, 1984. Now, it's time for him to get what is rightfully his. His 4 year old goddaughter, Alexa Lily Potter.

**Warrnings:** Female Harry. Drama, angst. Alive people who weren't alive in the books. Au-ness, no duh.

The A/N will be at the bottom of the chapter.

**Listening to:** I Dreamed a Dream - Ruthie Henshall. ('_Les Miserables_' is the best.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Talks.<strong>

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

They were the perfect family in their oppinion. Petunia, the perfect wife. Vernon, the perfect husband.

And Dudley? Their son, who was almost five, was the most perfect thing they could ever ask for.

This family, was normal. That was what they strived for, of course.

But, what most people didn't know, was that the Dursley's were hiding a dark secret.

Inside the seemingly normal house, was something, or rather someone, they tried their best to hide, while still looking normal.

Petunia and Vernon, had a niece.

Petunia's freaky sister had died and they got stuck with their neice. Alexa Potter.

They kept the girl hidden as much as they could, claiming that Alexa was very ill with a rare sickness, and they only brought the girl out very times a year, just to keep appearances up.

That, of course, wasn't the truth.

* * *

><p>Alexa Potter was, a frail girl. Not ill, but she wasn't exactly healthy, either.<p>

She was a very small girl, even for her age. She looked like a two year old, despite almost being four years old. She had unruely black hair that fell a little below her shoulders. She also had these stunning green eyes, that looked like emeralds.

Alexa, despite being three years old, was rather smart for her age. She coudn't read or anything like that. She could hardly speak correctly, seeing as the Dursley's would yell at her if she said a single thing... But she wanted to learn... Not that her auntie and uncle would let her.

She wished she had her mummy... She woman with red hair that she would dream of in her dreams. Or the Black-haired man who she asumed was her daddy... These people were fadding from her... Them along with the other two people they were always with.

A man with shoulder-length black hair and another with brown... They had both been familiar to her. They haunted her dreams everynight along with her parents. But this put questions in her young mind...

Why wasn't she with them? Didn't they want her?

Curling up in a little ball, Alexa let out a silent sob. She didn't want to be here anymore... But she had no choice, no one would come for her. And she couldn't run away, like the children on her cousin's shows on the telly. She could only wait til' someone, someday would come and save her.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black never thought that Steak and Kidney pie could taste so good.<p>

He listened to Dumbledore talk as he ate through his thrid serving of the food.

Apparently, as soon as possible, the Daily Prophet was going to write about how he was free, and how Peter Pettigrew was the Mastermind behind this(Sirius didn't think the rat deserved the title, 'Mastermind', but still.) and that Peter was locked away. Dumbledore said that it should be out today.

But that wasn't what Sirius was really wondering about.

As Dumbledore started explaining how the rat had been found, in a house in Devon, Sirius started to wonder about many things.

Like what had been going on the past three years or so.

Two people in particular kept popping into his mind...

Remus Lupin, was one of them.

Remus had been another one of his best friends at Hogwarts. They had been friends since the middle of first year. Remus, however was a werewolf, which only bothered them at first... And durring the war... No one suspected Peter being the backstabber. No people asumed that it was Remus, seeing his condition and all. Sirius, was one of those people. But he knew he had to see his friend... To explain everything out to him. He would have to force the werewolf, even if he wouldn't listen to him...

The other, was his goddaughter, once more. Ever since he left Azkaban, not even an hour before, he couldn't get his mind; which was now in a safe place, off of her. Was little Alexa safe? Was she happy? Where was she to begin with...

"...and I can see that you are not listening to me." Dumbledore said with a chuckle, breaking Sirius from his thoughts. "No matter..."

Dumbledore stared at Sirius for what seemed like an hour, until the aging headmaster spoke once more. "You are thinking of Remus Lupin, are you not?"

Sirius looked up, fairly startled.

"I can see it on your face, my dear boy." Dumbledore said, answering and unsked question. "I can see that you want to appologize to the man who was once your best friend. It is only the afternoon, I may call him if you would like." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with mirth.

Sirius bit his lip. Remus would not like hearing about it in the _Prophet_... No he wouldn't...

"Can you?" Sirius said, feeling more nervous than he thought that he would feel about this.

"Of course." Dumbledore said, walking over to the Floo.

* * *

><p>Remus John Lupin, was exhausted.<p>

The full moon had only been a day ago. It had been another really bad night. Seeing as Moony was still not used to being alone, even if it had been almost three years. Truth be told, Remus wasn't used to it either. He missed Lily and James and Alexa and Peter. Sirius had betrayed them all.

Sirius. He still couldn't believe it. The man who had been his friend for over seven years. It was hard to believe, truly. That Sirius would betray all of them like that. But most families were alike, after all. And Sirius wasn't any different than the rest of his family.

A roar then met his ears.

"Remus?" said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Forcing himself to lay up, Remus looked up. It wasn't everyday that Dumbledore visited him now. Well, that went for everyone, actually.

"Here you are Remus." Dumbledore said, walking into Remus' small room. He lived in a small cabin, so that he wouldn't hurt anyone when he transformed.

"Why are you here, Albus?" Remus said, trying to stand up with more difficulty.

"I have someone in my office who needs to speak to you." said Dumbledore

Remus felt his heart drop into his stomach. What was going on?

But he followed Dumbledore through the Floo, not without putting on a jacket first.

When he went through the Floo, anger welled up in him.

Sirius Black was sitting in one of the chairs in Dumbledore's office.

"You!" He roared, reaching for his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore, who had come out of the Floo before him, said. "Calm down, Remus."

"Why is he here!" Remus said, pointing to Sirius. "He's supposed to be in Azkaban."

"Remus..." Sirius said, getting up.

Remus looked away.

"Well?" He asked Dumbledore.

"It seems that Sirius was falsely prisoned for three years." Dumbledore said, bluntly.

"No, that can't be possible." Remus said shaking his head. "He killed Peter. There is evidence."

"No, their is a finger, it could of easily been cut off." Dumbledore said, calmly. "Sirius was not the traitor."

Remus glared at Sirius. "Then who was. He was the secret keeper! He betrayed Lily and James."

"Peter." Sirius breathed. "We switched secret keepers. A week before it happened. I thought it would be obvious that I was secret keeper. I thought that if I was the secret keeper, they would be in more danger. I thought that their was no way that anyone would suspect Peter. so I told James and Lily that we should switch. They did, after I convinced them. We told no one. Not even Dumbledore. It was a secret between James, Lily, Peter, and I. But what we didn't expect, was that Voldemort was waiting for this to happen. Peter was a Death Eater. He always wore long shirts, even if it was hot. He was hidding the Dark Mark. I saw it myself. You have to believe me Remus, please."

Remus was quite.

"We found Peter in a house in Devon. He was hidding in the attic. They were unaware of it until this morning. I questioned him myself, with the Minister. Sirius is innocent." Dumbledore explained.

Remus' eyes were closed.

"Why didn't you tell me. Did you think I was the traitor." His voice was calm.

"Yes. I did. And I am sorry. So sorry." Sirius said, hope in his stomach. Did his friend believe him?

"I believe you. I was beginning to doubt it myself. I knew you wouldn't do that to James and Lily."

Sirius moved over to Remus and embraced him like a brother.

"Thank you." was all Sirius said, before letting go.

Dumbledore was smiling at the two men.

"Sit down, both of you." He said, gesturing to the chairs.

After a few minutes in silence, Sirius finally asked what had been on his mind.

"What about Alexa. My goddaughter, where is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to:<strong> The Time Warp & Sweet Transvestite - Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack. (Musicals. My roots~~)

**A/N:** Hello. Good... almost evening. I am sorry that I wasn't able to get this out yesterday, I had an important test, and it made me SO tired. And I've been watching A LOT of Glee. And Jonathan Groff is just the CUTEST thing ever! I am in love with the paring Rachel x Jesse, so cute~ I even am starting to write a Glee fanfiction. Something I never thought that I would really do before. But seeing as I LOVE showtunes... It's not surprising.

Sorry for the suckish chapter... I was rushing it... Oops... It was sorta hard to write...

And I also got someone talking about the length of the chapters. I was going to say something sassy, because when I read I hadn't slept in almost 24-hours... But I must say, I think shorter, faster chapters are better than chapters that take forever to release. I, myself, am surprising myself about how fast I am bringing these chapters out. It usually takes me FOREVER to update. But I really like this story, though my writing skills are horrible... And this story sucks a lot... Meh... I will continue doing as I have been. It is easier for me this way.

Now, the next chapter will be out later tommorow probably.

I am going to go watch_** 'Funny Girl'**_ now. (Barbra Streisand!)

EDIT: lol I got the year wrong, and I didn't notice it! OH NO! Hahqa, it's fixed now.

PLEASE review~!

**Love,**

**Optimistic Dreamer.** (4-16-11.)


	4. Newspaper and Goddaughter

**A Flower Turned Black.**

**Summary:** Sirius Black is released from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrew is found alive on May 4th, 1984. Now, it's time for him to get what is rightfully his. His 4 year old goddaughter, Alexa Lily Potter.

**Warnings:** Female Harry. Drama, angst. Alive people who weren't alive in the books. Au-ness, no duh.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Harry Potter.

Longer chapter!

**Note:** Sirius was born AFTER Semptember 1st, 1959. I am guessing December, personally. So he would be 24 currently. That is if I am correct.

**Listening to:** Loop by Heidi. (J-rock is the best.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Newspaper and Goddaughter.<strong>

The room was silent as Dumbledore laced his fingers together.

Sirius was staring at Dumbledore with a look full of determination.

"She is quite safe. She is living with her only living blood relative." said Dumbledore, making Sirius blanch.

"P, Petunia? But she hates magic!" Sirius stood up, and Remus didn't do anything to stop him. Infact, Remus himself was mad. He wasn't able to take Alexa because of both his condition and Dumbledore, who claimed that Alexa would be safe living with her muggle relatives.

"I assure you Sirius, that Ms. Potter is not in danger of anything at her aunt's house. I told her to raise her as her own."

Sirius glared at the headmaster. "It doesn't mean that she'll do it! I've met Petunia! She is horrible! She would basically torture Lily! No doubts that she'll do it to her daughter!" He roared.

"Sirius, calm down." Remus said, half-hearted.

"I will not calm down! She is my goddaughter and she's probably been tormented by those people! I won't stand for it, Remus!" Sirius said, turning on his friend.

"I know, Sirius. I don't want her living there, period. I can't do anything, because of my condition." Remus said, calmly.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm very much aware that you two don't want her living there, but it is the safest place for her. Where no one could find her or attack her."

"Albus, are you serious?" Sirius said, his tone, disbelieving. "That would be a dangerous place for her to live! They would abuse her!"

Dumbledore's eyes closed as both Remus and Sirius flinched at this. They had seen Petunia's husband, and they knew that he had it in him to hurt a child.

"Please Albus," Sirius said, his tone pleading. "At least let me see her. I haven't seen her in** three** years. If she actually likes it there, I will leave her alone, but please, just let me see for myself that she is okay."

Dumbledore opened his eyes. "I will allow that. But I will be going with you, understand?"

Sirius grinned broadly, and said, "Yeah, no problem."

"I'm going too." Remus said, as a statement.

"Yeah, Remus has too go." Sirius said, bouncing on his heals, feeling cheery all of the sudden. "Well, then, let's go!"

"Not just yet, Sirius." Albus said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "I believe that you should wait until tommorow evening. Then the Daily Prophet will be out, and everyone will aware of your innocence."

Sirius pouted slightly. He COULD see the resoning in that...

"You should take a shower too. You smell, mutt." Remus joked.

"Oh, ha, ha." Sirius said, fighting a yawn. How long had it been since he really slept?

"Come on, Padfoot. It looks like you need to sleep. I have a couch where I can sleep on ater tonight. I won't come between you and a bed, after all." Remus said, teasing SIrius.

"Shut up... I'm bloody tired." Sirius said, pulling himself back up.

After greating Dumbledore goodbye, the two men left, anxiously waiting for the next day.

* * *

><p>As Sirius slept into the next morning, Remus was already up, making himself a cup of tea.<p>

Though as soon as he sat down, an owl swooped in and dropped a newspaper on Remus' table, with a small_ 'thump'_.

"Erm, thank you?" Remus said to the Owl as it flew out of his house, without waiting for him to write a responce.

He grabbed the newspaper and saw a letter attached to it.

He opened the letter first.

_'Remus, I though that you would like to read the _Prophet_ about their article about Sirius._

_Albus Dumbledore.'_

Remus snorted. Dumbledore was known for his bluntness, after all.

He moved to open the Newspeaper, and without was met with Sirius picture. It was an older picture, taken three years ago, when Sirius had been acepted as an auror.

The headline was in bold letters:

_**"SIRIUS BLACK FREED! PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE?**_

_**As we all know, Sirius Black was convicted November 1st, 1981, just hours after the demise of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and the Murder of James and Lily Potter, for the death of Peter Pettigrew. It was claimed that Black, age 24, had blown up Peter Pettigrew, leaving only a finger left, along with 12 muggles. He was convicted instantly.**_

_**But as of Yesterday, May 4, 1984, sorces confirmed that Pettigrew was found hiding in a magical house in England. The family that he has been found in hasn't been confirmed, but it was said that the family had no clue that Pettigrew was hidding in their house, and that they are furious.**_

_**Both the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class) confirmed that Black was indeed innocent and was wrongly imprisoned for three, almost four, years.**_

_**Pettigrew is currently in custudy, and has already had a private trial yesterday evening, and has been sentenced 12 life sentences in Azkaban prison.**_

_**But this leaves questions out in the open. Why wasn't Black given a proper trial three years ago? What will Black do now? And what will the Ministry do now, as a constalation, for imprisoning a innocent man? **__**"**_

Remus felt the smile spread on his face. Sirius could now be free in public.

* * *

><p>Sirius put the muggle pants on with disdain.<p>

Seeing as in just minutes he, Remus, and Dumbledore would be Floo-ing into a muggle area, they had to look the part. And he didn't particularly like these pants. They were uncomfortable; seeing as they looked new.

He slipped the white t-shirt that Dumbledore had given him, when both he and Remus had gone to Dumbledore's office just minutes before.

He had a pretty good two days. He had been released, he and Remus were friends again, he was free, and it had been printed all over.

He looked over at Remus, who was wearing a suit. It was brown, and Remus seemed to like it.

Dumbledore, however, was wearing blue robes. Sirius knew that the headmaster wouldn't change his robes, knowing that people would just think that he was an eccentric old man, which he was.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Dumbledore said, tucking his watch into his robes.

Sirius, suddenly felt giddy for the first time since he had been out of Azkaban. They were going to see Alexa. His one and only goddaughter.

Dumbledore moved to his fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder, stepped in, and threw the power down, saying "Arabella Figg," before disappearing in the flames.

Sirius went next, clearly saying "Arabella Figg" before he too was sucked into the flames.

* * *

><p>Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, and looked at the room he was in.<p>

It was an... odd room. It was full of pictures of cats. Sirius hated cats.

"Sirius Black!" said a voice that Sirius automatically noticed as Arabella Figg, but it was rather full of joy. She was wearing muggle clothes that were patched up.

He certainly was shocked when she gave him a hug. He certainly hadn't been expecting it from Arabella Figg, seeing as the older woman had been kind, but a bit gruff. "I knew you weren't gulity! I just knew it! I knew there was something wrong with that rat!"

"Hey, Figgy." Sirius managed to say with small grin. He faintly heard the roar of the fireplace and knew that Remus had joined them.

'Figgy' hit him over the head lightly with her hand. "Just because you're free doesn't mean you can call me that."

Remus suddenly laughed, getting Arabella's attention. "He won't stop. He never would, remember?"

"Hello, Remus. It is great to see you again." Arabella said with a small smile.

"You too, Arabella." Remus said, returning the smile.

Sirius looked outside of Arabella's house. It was currently dusk. It was completly dark out, and the street-lamps were on.

Dumbledore noticed Sirius looking outside.

"If you excuse us, Arabella, we have one Ms. Potter to go check on." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Arabella grimmaced. "Good luck, then Dumbledore. I will see you later on." She said.

Remus felt dread fill his stomach as Arabella grimmaced. _Was it really bad?_

Dumbledore moved for the door, Sirius and Remus close behind him.

The three walked down Wisteria Walk, into Privet Drive, where Sirius was starting to actually starting to feel nervous.

What if Alexa didn't remember him? What if she didn't like him? Or worse... What if she was hurt?

Sirius bit at his lip. The Muggles would be in trouble if his goddaughter was hurt.

Remus was having similar thoughts as They passed #1 & 2 and they finally made it too #4 where a fancy-looking car was resting.

The three walked up to the door, where they faintly heard a child yelling, "I WANT CRIPS!" in a whiny voice.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other with raised eyebrows. That couldn't of been Alexa... Could it?

Dumbledore ignored it, and knocked on the door.

In under a minute, a woman with a horse face answered the door.

She automatically said, "Hello?" before she got a look at them. "You!" She gasped in horror. "Vernon!" She shreiked, making Remus wince back, the downsides to the wearwolf hearing...

A man the size of a Rhino came trampling to Petunia. "What is it Pet? Is a Salsman harrasing you?"

He then noticed Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore.

"YOU!" He thundered. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"If you let us in, we will explain." Dumbledore explained. "After all, we could attract attention."

Sirius nearly laughed. Lily had told him about how Petunia longed to be normal.

Vernon Dursley's face was turning purple. "Get in, quickly." He barked.

Just because of that, Sirius took his time.

Vernon was glaring at them by the time Sirius was in, and was a very startling shade of red.

"Well?" He barked once more.

"We are here to check on young Alexa, may we see her?" Dumbledore said, noticing how both Petunia and Vernon's faces went pale.

Sirius didn't let them say anything. He moved to the sitting room where sounds were coming from.

He didn't even notice the box that was showing moving pictures as he searched for his goddaughter, unaware of the little piggy eyes of Dudley Dursley on him.

"Where is she?" Sirius said to Petunia and Vernon, who had followed him in a rage.

"Don't you dare! This is my house! I can have you arrested!" Vernon yelled.

"Please, Mr. Dursley. Can't you just tell us where she is." Dumbledore said calmly, his eyes no longer twinkling. They hadn't taken the girl to an orphanage, had they?

Vernon looked at Petunia.

SIrius clambered to the stairs. It was really beginning to freak him out. Where was his goddaughter? Was she even in the house?

* * *

><p>Alexa couldn't help but flinch as she heard her uncle yell. Whenever he was angry, with her or not with her, he would take it out on her.<p>

She whimpered silently, brinning a small hand to her swollen cheek, where her uncle had slapped eariler on in the morning, because she hadn't done one of her chores correctly.

When an old voice said, "We are here to check on young Alexa, may we see her?" she froze. Why would anybody want to see her? She was going to be in trouble for sure.

She heard feet thundering on the floor, then Uncle Vernon's exclaim of "Don't you dare! This is my house! I can have you arrested!" which made her more curious.

"Please, Mr. Dursley. Can't you just tell us where she is." said the old voice.

She bit her lip. She wanted to say something...

Suddenly feet were slaming against the stairs and about a minute later, they were back.

"_DAMN IT DURSELY!_ WHERE IS SHE!" yelled an oddly familiar voice.

She whimpered. She hated it when she was yelled at. Even if this was directed to her Uncle, she would be the one paying for it.

* * *

><p>Remus heard a small whimper come from the cupboard that was under the stairs.<p>

"Be quite, Padfoot. I hear something." He said.

* * *

><p>Alexa gasped. The newest voice, which was also oddly familiar, had heard her.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus paled as he heard a small, child-like gasp come from the cupboard. It was a little-girl's gasp.<p>

"Moony?" Sirius asked, having heard the small gasp.

Remus didn't respond. But he saw the locks on the cupboard, and started unlocking them.

Vernon started to splutter. "W, what the ruddy hell are you doing?"

Sirius glared at Vernon. "Quite Dursley. If you say another word, you'll wish that I was still _IN_ prison."

This made Vernon go pale and shut up.

Remus then opened the cupboard, and he gasped at what he saw.

Sirius, fearing what was in their, leaned to see, and his heart nearly broke into two.

His goddaughter, Alexa Lily Potter, was sitting inside of the cupboard, looking absolutly terrified, while she clutched at her cheek, she was purple and swollen.

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to:<strong> Louie Louie by Iggy Pop.

**A/N:** I am somewhat pleased with this chapter. It was rather good.

It could of been better, but still. I rushed, because my sister is trying to force me to play 'Just Dance'. I wanted to update though... Hahaha...

Anyways, please tell me how you think of this chapter, and please correct me if I am wrong.

And PLEASE review. The next chapter will be out sooner. I promise!

**EDIT:** This chapter is now... Edited... lol XD

**Optmistic Dreamer.** (4-18-11)


	5. Cupboard

**A Flower Turned Black.**

**Summary:** Sirius Black is released from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrew is found alive on May 4th, 1984. Now, it's time for him to get what is rightfully his. His 4 year old goddaughter, Alexa Lily Potter.

**Warnings:** Female Harry. Drama, angst. Alive people who weren't alive in the books. Au-ness, no duh.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Harry Potter.

I am gonna try to have longer chapters from now on! We'll see. But this chapter might be on the short side.

I had to study a lot of other fanfictions with this... I got writers block while in the middle of writing this. I didn't know how to make Sirius react in a correct time... I re-wrote it like twice.

Alexa's Personality: In case anyone is wondering, Alexa is going to be like this for a while. Seeing as she is an abused child. She will change in time, though.

**Watching**: Clannad episode 1. (One of the best animes. EVER. I have to re-watch it. For like, serious.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Cupboard.<strong>

The breath caught in Sirius' throat. was he just seeing things? Did Azkaban just make him loony?

Or was he really seeing his three year old goddaughter in a cupboard, with tears in her dull green eyes. Her black hair was greasy and tangled, but it managed to reach to her shoulders. She was also wearing clothes that looked rags that were at least 4 times larger than her. She also was unbelievably small. She was as small as a large 2 year old, she didn't look anything like a four year old.

"Alexa?" Remus said, pain visible in his eyes.

The little girl looked frightened.

Sirius fell to his knees. Alexa whimpered in fear and pressed herself to the wall of the small cupboard.

"Alexa, sweety, we aren't going to hurt you." Remus said, crouching down so he could get a better look at the little girl, who looked like she wanted to talk, or cry, seeing as her eyes seemed to have tears gathered in her eyes.

"I... I kn... know 'o.." Alexa said suddenly from within the cupboard, making all of the adults face the cupboard. Dumbledore was wearing a grave expression, Vernon and Petunia were looking afraid.

Sirius felt hope bubble up in him. Did Little Alexa remember him? Really?

"You's are in my dweams." She looked at Sirius. "You called Pa'foot." She then looked at Remus. "You Mooey."

"That's right." Sirius said, a small smile going on his face, though it was fixed.

"There!" Vernon suddenly said. "You saw her! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Sirius glared at Vernon as Alexa whimpered lowly in the cupboard.

He stood up.

"You put my goddaughter in a cupboard. You lucky I don't have my wand, because if I did, I would hex you to oblivion." He snarled, fist clenched.

Vernon didn't stand down.

"She's a freak! She deserves everything that she got!" he thundered. "It's plain freaky! She should of died like her freak of a mother and father-!"

Sirius cut Vernon off by punching him in the face.

"Don't ever insult Lily and James in front of me! And she isn't a freak!" Sirius said, watching Vernon clutch his now bleeding nose.

"WHY YO-!" Vernon yelled, ready to fight back.

Dumbledore had taken his wand out. "Now, Mr. Dursley, I don't want to have to use this if I don't have to. This is a serious situation, Mr. Dursley. You were supposed to treat young Alexa as your own. But you have failed in doing that, and we are taking her off of your hands." Dumbledore said, no amusement on his face.

* * *

><p>Alexa was terribly confused. What was going on.<p>

Padfoot then kneed down to her, and she flinched slightly. Was he going to yell at her too like he did with Uncle Vernon?

"You don't have to worry puppy, I won't hurt you. That man just made me angry." Padfoot said, trying to sooth Alexa.

Alexa cocked her head. _Puppy_?

"'Lexa," Padfoot said. "How would you like to come live with me and Moony? You'd never have to see the Dursley's again!"

Alexa's eyes widened. Was he he serious? Did he really want a freak like her? If she said yes? Would she _really_ never have to see the Dursley's again?

"Ne'er?" she said, her green eyes sparkling with a bit of emotion.

"Never!" Padfoot said, smiling.

Alexa bit her lip and nodded. These people were nice in her dreams...

"Good!" Padfoot said, clapping.

"Come on out then, Alexa, we're leaving now." Moony said, offering a hand.

Alexa nodded and crawled out, grabbing her small blue blanket.

She saw that both Padfoot and Moony were looking at her when she looked up, with sad expressions, and she wondered why.

* * *

><p>Sirius tried not to gasp as Alexa crawled out of the cupboard. She looked like she was drowning in her clothes, she was so thin.<p>

When she tried to stand up, it was on shaky legs.

He wanted to curse the Dursley's so much right now, but he didn't want to scare Alexa and he didn't have his wand.

He picked her up quickly, and he felt her tense instantly.

"You don't have to worry, puppy. I just don't want you to hurt yourself. That's all. It's okay if I carry you, right?" He asked, looking down into her dull green eyes.

She nodded hesitantly, but didn't loosen up.

Sirius nearly started to cry. Alexa weighed nearly anything. She probably weighed only a little much more than she did when she was 14 months old.

He then promised to himself that he would make sure that she had everything she ever wanted, and that she would never, ever be in another situation like this ever again. He would never leave her behind like that again. He would raise her as his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to<strong>: Conspiracy by Paramore.

**A/N:** Shortest chapter yet... Eeep! *Dodges eggs and bricks*... But it will be worth it. This chapter is VERY important, believe it or not. Sirius' resolve for the main part.

I am sorry for making it so short. It just felt right to end it there. Forgive me?

The next chapter, **"Hogwarts and a Home"** will be super long and will be out in the next 2 to 3 days. I promise.

PLEASE review. Reviews will be even faster then! :D

EDIT: Edited.

**Love, **

**Optimistic Dreamer.** (4-19-11)


	6. Hogwarts

**A Flower Turned Black.**

**Summary**: Sirius Black is released from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrew is found alive on May 4th, 1984. Now, it's time for him to get what is rightfully his. His 4 year old goddaughter, Alexa Lily Potter.

**Warnings**: Female Harry. Drama, angst. Alive people who weren't alive in the books. Au-ness, no duh.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Harry Potter.

I REALLY didn't want to write this whole long thing like I promised... so I split it into two. Hehehe... You hate me, I know.

**Listening to:** Prisoner by Miyano Mamoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Hogwarts.<strong>

Alexa tensed as Padfoot picked her up. Uncle Vernon would always pick her up when he was going to throw her back in the cupboard, but not like this. Her uncle would usually pick her up by her hair. Padfoot was currently careful in holding her, and Alexa noticed that Padfoot was really warm...

Padfoot looked down at her, with a small smile on his face.

"Puppy, how about you wrap your arms around my neck? So you don't fall?" He said.

Alexa hesitated. Padfoot wouldn't hurt her. Right?

She wrapped her arms around Padfoot's neck, blushingly. She had never done that to a person before...

Padfoot then started walking out of the hallway, and Alexa's grip tightened. She really didn't want to fall...

Padfoot shifted her on one arm, making her tense once more, and he opened the front door, going into the night.

She breathed the night air. It was nice... She hardly got too go outside, because Aunt Petunia said that she was a freak, and freak's didn't go outside most of the time.

Alexa then noticed Moony following behind Padfoot and the bearded man, and he smiled and waved slightly, making her look down.

* * *

><p>Remus waved, but Alexa looked down almost imidiantly. He sighed. These horrible people had changed Alexa this much... He vowed that she would never have to ever see these people again, as they walked out of Privet Drive and into Wisteria Walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius lead the four of them to Mrs. Figg's house, and knocked on the door quickly.<p>

"There you are. I was waiting for you all to get here." Mrs. Figg turned to Alexa, who was looking in shock at Mrs. Figg. She knew of Mrs. Figg, because Aunt Petunia would always talk about her badly, with her friend Yvonne. "Hello love." She opened the door more. "Are you floo-ing or Apparating?"

Dumbledore spoke up. "We will be floo-ing to my office, thank you very much, Arabella." He walked in as Arabella opened the door wider.

Dumbledore was followed by Sirius, who was carrying Alexa, who was still looking at Alexa in shock, and Remus.

"I will be in touch, Arabella." Dumbledore said, grabbing a pinch of Floo power when he reached the fireplace, before dissappearing as he said, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts."

Alexa squeaked. She wanted to know how the bearded man did that, but she knew better than to ask questions.

"That's something called Floo powder, 'Lexa." Moony said. "You throw the powder in the fireplace, and you'll be about to go anywhere that also has a Floo contection."

Alexa nodded and Moony went ahead after the flames went away.

Then Sirius' turn.

"Don't worry, Puppy. Just hold on tight, and you'll be alright, okay?" Padfoot said, and she nodded, tightening her grip on him, once more. "That'a girl."

He shifted her onto one arm again, and grabbed the Green powder, threw it in, said, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts." and walked in.

Alexa squeaked as they disappeared in a whirl, and closed her eyes. It was no doubt the weirdest thing that she had ever felt, in her three years of life.

When the whirling stopped, she opened her eyes and gasped.

The room was different. It was large, and it had a bunch of books towering everywhere, and many picture frames.

That were looking at her.

"P, Pa'foot? Why they moving 'round?" She said, risking to ask a question.

"Well, what else do you expect them to do? Just sit their, silly?" padfoot said, laughing slightly.

Alexa felt a little bit of annoyance at Padfoot as he chuckled.

She continued to look around the room as Sirius walked to the bearded man an Moony.

A large, pretty, red bird was looking at her, it's head cocked to the side in fasinatation.

"I saw you've met Fawkes." The beared-man said. "He is my pet." He pet the bird before turned to Alexa. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"'Hog'arts'?" She repeated confused.

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "I feared this. Yes, it is a school for gifted children. You will be going to Hogwarts when you are eleven years old. It is a school for magic."

"But Magic don't exist. Unca Vernon and Auntie Petunia said so." She said, shaking her head, as if Dumbledore was mad.

She felt Padfoot tense. Had she done something wrong?

"Oh no, Child. magic very much exists. Your Uncle has lied to you. I am sorry."

"S'okay..." She said, nervously. She had been 'told' by her uncle that magic hadn't existed. But maybe it really did... Who knew..

Dumbledore smiled at her slightly, and she felt Padfoot calm. Dumbledore faced Padfoot and Moony. "Feel free to use my extra room until we can find you a house. I doubt that you would like to stay in the hospital wing tonight, what with children being children.

She looked up and saw Padfoot nod. She liked Padfoot already. He seemed nice like in her dreams. But she couldn't be sure, after all, Uncle Vernon was nice around people, from what she heard and had seen.

"Come on, Puppy, Dumbledore's got an extra room where we are going to sleep in tonight!" Padfoot said, standing up.

"C, can I walk?" She said, nervously, almost ready to be punished for asking a question.

"Course!" Padfoot said, gently putting her on the floor.

Alexa was shaky on her feet, the Dursley's had had her in the cupboard for at least a month because she had broken one of her Aunt's vases somehow. But she would be fine, probably... As long as she didn't do anything 'freaky' like her aunt and uncle hated... She guessed that the freaky thing was Magic...

Dumbledore then stood up followed, by Moony.

"Come on, cub." Moony said, a kind smile on his face. "We have a big day tomorrow, so it's best that you go to bed."

Alexa nodded, and followed Moony, Dumbledore, and Padfoot out of the large room, where the paintings were looking at her, and they went to corridor where Dumbledore led them to a green room, that had two beds, both of them decent size, larger than Dudley's. Certainly they didn't expect her to sleep here?

"Come on, Puppy! You can have either bed, I think Moony is going tonight to collect his things. Then tomorrow, we go home!" Padfoot said, smiling at her.

"You sure?" Alexa said, shuffling on her feet.

"Positive." Sirius said, catching the double meaning. Alexa wanted to know whether or not it was okay to sleep on the bed and that he was going to take her home. Of course he would take her home, he wouldn't even hesitate in giving his goddaughter a better life with him.

Alexa nodded and pointed to the bed on the right. She looked up at Padfoot in confirmation.

"You want that one? Okay. Let's see... We don't have any pajama's for you... I guess it's alright for you to where the jumper while sleeping... Moony, can you fix the trousers?" Padfoot said, looking at Moony.

"I might be able to make them more comfortable." Moony said, pulling a stick out of his pocket. "This won't hurt a bit, cub, okay?"

Alexa nodded. Was Moony going to use magic? With a stick?

With a flick of the stick, Alexa saw her large blue trousers turn smaller and red.

"Showing house pride, I see, Remus." Dumbledore said with a chuckle as Alexa starred at Moony in shock and awe. Would she be able to do that someday?

"I'll tell you more about magic tomorrow, okay, cub?" Remus said, walking towards Alexa, who nodded enthusiastically. She wanted to do that too!

Moony then picked her up, making her tense a bit. "Good night, cub. We'll see you in the morning." He said, giving her a slight hug, which shocked Alexa. She was never, ever hugged. Ever.

"G'night." She said, shyly. She liked Moony too. He was nice and gentle.

Padfoot took her from Moony and placed her under the covers of the bed.

"Night puppy. Tomorrow's going to be a great day, you'll see!" He said, kissing the top of her head. "We'll see you in the morning, we still have to talk about some things."

As Padfoot, Moony, and Dumbledore left the room she drifted to sleep, thinking about how life would be different now and she was met with the pretty red-haired lady and the black haired man in her dreams.

* * *

><p>Sirius ran a hair through his hair once he sat down in Dumbledore's office once more.<p>

"Remus. Silence the room. Now." He said in a steely voice. Remus did as told. Sirius faced Dumbledore, the man who he followed blindly. He was wearing a grave expression on his face.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER WITH THOSE ABUSERS? DID YOU SEE HOW SHE REACTED TO ONE OF US EVEN TOUCHING HER! SHE THINKS WE'RE GOING TO HIT HER!" Sirius roared, outraged.

"I know, Sirius. I have made a dreadful mistake. I know this will not stop you from being angry at me. I will assure you though, she will never be going to that house ever again." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with anger at the Dursley's.

"Damn straight she won't!" Sirius said.

A minute of silence went by.

"I think we'll move into my old flat for the time being." Sirius said, rubbing at his eyes. "I payed for 5 more years a week before Halloween. It should still be in my name, correct?"

"That is correct." Dumbledore nodded.

"But I don't want to live their, per say... The rat lived their." Sirius said with a sneer. "I guess I can always buy a new house... I can ask Andy for help..."

Sirius' mind flashed to his cousin Andromeda, who was also a blood traitor just like him. She had married a muggle-born named Ted Tonks, who was a good guy. They had a daughter... Nymphadora... he and Andy had always been close. Seeing as they were the 'White-sheep's of the Black family' or so James used to call them.

"That may be a good idea. She is a healer I believe? And she has a daughter who is currently a student here." Dumbledore said, nodding. "It may be a great choice. Molly Weasley would also be a good choice."

"Molly... She lives in Ottery St. Catchpole doesn't she? Wasn't that where...?" Remus trailed off, his eyes widening.

"Yes, Pettigrew was found in their house, hiding in their attic, they however had no clue. Poor Molly was in tears. She said that she couldn't believe that Pettigrew would do such a thing. Betray the five of you like that. And I believe you knew her?" Dumbledore asked, Sirius.

He nodded. Molly had always been nice to him, seeing as he was friends with her younger brothers... And she DID have 7 kids... Two of which were in Alexa's age range...

"Albus, the three of us, we can stay at the flat for a while... Can you contact Molly. I think she might be perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to:<strong> Verse Chorus Verse by Nirvana.

**A/N:** A longer chapter... Not as long as I originally planned... But that's okay...

THE WEASLEY'S ARE COMING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So is Andy! I love Andy!

*Ahem* Anyways, they will have an important part in this, seeing as I love all nine Weasley's. And the Prewett brothers will be important in this. So will Ms. McKinnon. Sirius DOES need a love interest, after all... (Siri x Marlene FTW!)

Yeah, their will be parings. I already got them planned out.

NO! It's not Ron x Alexa. It's going to be Hermione x Ron, and Alexa x I am not telling you until 4th year. I am evil, hahaha. But it is one of my favorite parings for some-reason that isn't Harry x Ginny...

Speaking of Gin, who should she be with?

Tell me in a review, please~

Please review!

Next chapter in a few days! I'm off to read fanfictions~

Oh!

HAPPY EASTER! *hugs all of you*

**EDIT:** I am evil, so you aren't getting the chapter just yet. I am trying to write it still... It sucks... sorry D=

**Chapter 7: Diagon Alley. **

**Love, **

**Optimistic Dreamer.** (4-23-11)


	7. Before Diagon Alley

**A Flower Turned Black**.

**Summary:** Sirius Black is released from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrew is found alive on May 4th, 1985. Now, it's time for him to get what is rightfully his. His 4 year old goddaughter, Alexa Lily Potter.

**Warnings:** Female Harry. Drama, angst. Alive people who weren't alive in the books. Au-ness, no duh.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Harry Potter.

I have a few points to make and the end of the chapter.

I wrote a filler chapter. I'm sorry. Explanations at the end of the chapter.

And I have done a major edit. Well, an important one at least. The date is now fixed. It is now currently May 5th, 1984 (Oh my gosh! What a coinsidence!). Alexa is almost four years old.

**Listening to:** Fake Tales of San Fransico by Artic Monkeys.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Before Diagon Alley<strong>

Alexa woke up with a yawn. She rubbed her eye with her small fist. 'Where'm I?' she thought, looking around the green room.

Her eyes landed on the bed next to her's, and the thoughts of yesterday filled her mind. She been taken form the Dursley's, like how she wished that she always would.

She pulled herself out of bed, and fell to the floor with a small thump, bringing the covers down with her.

She was tangled withen the blue comforter, and she could find a way out. Great. Just great.

* * *

><p>Sirius chewed lazily on the peice of toast. He had woken up maybe ten minutes ago. He was never really one for sleeping late when at Hogwarts, because of Quidditch practice, but since he was released of Azkaban, he had been sleeping a lot more lately.<p>

It was about 9:00 in the morning... Relativly late. He knew that Alexa would probably stay asleep a little longer... Seeing as it was nearly 11:00 when she went to sleep the night before.

He was about to take a gulp of orange juice, before an audible 'thump' met his ears.

Dumbledore wasn't in his office... So he was crossed off of the list... And Remus wasn't even here...

So it had to be Alexa.  
>He stood up and waled out of the office, into the hallway. He opened the door to the green roo and nearly 'Awwwww-ed' at what he saw.<p>

Alexa was tangled up in the comforter that she had used last night.

"Hey, good morning." Sirius siad, smiling at is goddaughter, who had a look of fear in her eyes.

"G, goodmor'ing, sir." Alexa said in a small voice.

"Hey, none of that. I don't like being called 'sir'. It's Padfoot or Sirius, okay?" He said, crouching down to get better look at her.

"Y, yes S-Pa'foot." Alexa said, looking down at the floor.

"Come on." Sirius said, extending his hand out to her. "Lets go get you breakfast. Then we can go shoping for things."

Alexa hesitated, but grabbed Sirius' hand in the end.

* * *

><p>Alexa was lead out of the room by Sirius, and into Dumbledore's office.<p>

Sirius picked Alexa up, and she automatically tensed as he sat her down on a chair.

"Blinky!" Sirius called out into the open.

With a small 'pop', a small ugly creature wearing a tea-cozy suddenly appeared in the Room.

Alexa squeaked.

It had looked like one of the monsters on one of Dudley's telly programs, not that she got to watch them of course. She had seen a bit when her aunt made her clean the house one day.

"Master Sirius requested Blinky?" the creature said in a high voice.

"Yeah. Alexa needs breakfast." Sirius said, facing Alexa once more. "What would you like, puppy."

Alexa blinked. She was getting breakfast?

Her aunt and uncle would only give her the leftovers at both lunch and dinner, whixh their wasn't much of, seeing as Uncle Vernon and Dudley liked to eat.

"D'you want pancakes?" Sirius said, kindness shinning in his dark eyes. Alexa got good look at Sirius. He was tired-looking, and his face was caven in slightly. But it looked slightly healed at the same time. And his eyes were sad.

Alexa nodded a second later. She had always wanted to taste those. Dudley had gotten them all of the time.

Sirius smiled and turned to the thing.

"Blinkey, Alexa wants pancakes. Can you get some."

The thing nodded and dissappeared with a small 'pop'.

"Wha' was that?" Alexa asked right away, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to ask questions.

"It's a house elf. They can make food and clean things. And they can listen to you if you need someone to talk too... I mean, they won't give you advice... And some of them are bad and most mistreated. But they never tell your secrets." Sirius said with a wink.

The Elf returned after Sirius had said his last sentence.

"Blinkey has brought Mistress Alexa her breakfast!" The Elf said, placing the plate on the table.

Pancakes were on the plate, already cut, with syrup on them.

"T, thank you." Alexa stuttered out.

The Elf blushed. "It is my pleasure, Mistress!" She bowed. "Is their anything else that the Master and Mistress need?"

"No, but thank you." Sirius said, nodding at the Elf.

The Elf dissapeared after nodding.

Alexa saw that Sirius was watching her.

"Well? You gonna try it?" He said, smiling.

Alexa nodded, and picked up the fork. She pierced a piece of pancaked, before putting it in her mouth.

It was probably the best thing that she had ever tasted! It was sweet!

Sirius chuckled as Alexa started shoveling peices of Pancake in her mouth.

She looked up at him suddenly, looking a bit fearfull.

"Yes, it's fine. Continue eating. It's just that your dad loved Pancakes. He would ask your mum to make them for him a lot of the time."

Alexa swallowed. "Y, you knew my mummy and daddy?" She said, her eyes wide.

"Well, yeah. That's how I'm your godfather. Your dad was my best friend. We were like brothers. I miss him. I miss your mum a lot too. She was like my sister."

Alexa grew quite as she began eating again. She hardly knew anything about her parents. She hadn't asked, she wasn't aloud to ask questions...

Her heart fell. She had asked Sirius questions. Was she going to get punished?

"What's wrong?" Sirius said, seeing that Alexa was looking terrified.

"I, I'm sowwy. I fo'got that I not ask ques'ions." Alexa said, looking up at Sirius, her green eyes full of tears.

"It's fine, puppy. You can ask all of the questions you want. It doesn't bother me. I'll answer them as best as I can. Go ahead and ask away." Sirius said.

Alexa was in shock. She was able to ask questions? That was... amazing! She had a bunch!

Before she got to ask one, the office door opened and Dumbledore walked in, wearing bright orange robes. A stern-looking followed Dumbledore, wearing a nurses outfit.

"Ah, good morning, Alexa. I am glad to see that you are up. I have a visiter who would like to see you." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the woman.

Alexa tensed as the woman started to intoduce herself. Apparently her name was Madam Pompfrey, and she was the nurse of the school. Dumbledore had asked the nurse to check over her.

"You don't have to worry, child. I have been a nurse for almost 5 decades. I haven't once hurt a child by doing a diagnosis spell. It will let me know what to heal." Madam Pompfrey said, eyeing the big bruise on the small three-year olds cheek. Albus' had warned her that the child had been hurt. But he hadn't told at what extent. She had no clue what to expect.

* * *

><p>Alexa looked at Sirius in fear. She wasn't going to be in pain, was she? She really didn't like pain.<p>

"It'll be fine, puppy. I've had the spell done on me a bunch of times. It doesn't hurt a bit and it'll only last a second. You'll have to stay still though." He said, eyeing the fidgting girl, who blushed, and stilled.

"Good. Now this will only take a second." Madam Pompfrey said, taking out her wand.

Alexa stifened. Was this person who she didn't know very well going to use magic on her?

"Distorta Ipsa." Madam Pompfrey said, and a blue light went over Alexa, before it went to Madam Pompfrey. It's form changed, however. It was now like a paper.

Madam Pompfrey's face grew grim.

Sirius looked over Madam Pompfrey's shoulder and read what was on the paper, and his stomach fell.

'Severe Malnutrition.' was the main one. But their was showings of being slapped and even being punched.

Sirius was in horror. He hadn't even known that someone could even do this to a three year old! Much less his goddaughter!

He wanted to make them hurt. And bad.

A hand laid on his shoulder.

He looked up at Dumbledore.

"Controll your anger, Sirius." Dumbledore said.

Sirius exhailed angrily. He didn't want to make Alexa afraid of him.

"Fine." He said, exhailing once more.

He snook a look at Alexa. She was indeed looking at him a little bit scared.

Madam Pompfrey sighed sadly. "Come here, child. I can heal that bruise of yours."

Alexa looked down. Was she really going to be healed?

She hesitantly stood up and walked towards the nurse.

"This might sting just a bit. But just for a second, dear." Madam Pompfrey pointed her wand at Alexa's face. "Sana distorta q."

Alexa felt a stinging at her cheek, just like Madam Pompfrey said. But it only lasted for a second.

She reached out to touch her cheek. It really didn't hurt anymore!

* * *

><p>Sirius grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Madam Pompfrey was currently healing Alexa's bruises, and Dumbledore had pulled him away so that he could tell him that when he went to Diagon Alley, Olivander would have his wand for him, from the Ministry.<p>

Sirius had then gone to get Remus, seeing as the werewolf would probably be sleeping all day, otherwise.

He was right. Remus was still sleeping, even if it was now 11:00.

"Moony... Wake up!" He yelled at his friend.

Remus jumped at least a foot in the air. His eyes darted to Sirius and glared at him automatically.

"Just as annoying I see." He said, glaring.

"Hey, none of that. Come on. We're going to Diagon Alley. Get up." Sirius said, whinning.

"Stop whinning. I'll get up." Remus said throwing off the covers. "Oh stop that!" Remus said, glaring at Sirius who shielded his eyes right away.

"I can't help it Moony..." Sirius said, a wide smile on his cheeks, streching his skin. "I just can't believe this is happening... I'm out of Azkaban, and I got Alexa. It's just, mind-boggling. And I love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Watching:<strong> Doctor Who Season 2 Episode 2.

**A/N:** *ducks eggs* I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to update this late! Please don't hurt meeee!

It really isn't my fault. Blame Doctor Who. And David Tennant. He is just to... sexy. I seriously have a crush on him. But not as much as the one I have on Alex Turner. He's the lead singer of the Artic Monkeys, a band I LOVE!

Now, this month is going to be a bit slower than the last. Maybe two chapters a week. I need to get homework done. Seeing as homework is the most important thing right now.

now here are the things I need to talk about:

1. I have a beta! The amazing **GreenyDoodle**. She's a friend of mine. Though this chapter wasn't Beta read. I'll switch it whenever I get her to do it... haha.

2. Molly will be like she is in the books. Well as much as I can make her to be. She will be a motherly figure to Alexa, but not her mother.

3. I am thinking of choosing Blaise for Gin-Gin.

4. I love Cedric too, but you'll just have to see. And I don't like Krum as her BF. Nope.

5. Only two people know of the paring with Alexa. Me and someone who guessed it, well they guessed it in passing. But I so told them it. Heh. But even if it isn't Draco, like a lot of you wanted, he will be in this. And I can write a one-shot of AU story for you guys... Later on of course. So tell me who wants Harry(Alexa)/Draco.

6. Chapters are going to get longer when she goes to Hogwarts, but it will be taking loger to get them out. I have things I need to work on!

7. Time-skip coming in about 4 chapters.

8. Sana q contortum = Heal what has been distorted.

9. Distorta Ipsa = She the Distorted.

10. This was so a filler chapter.

And guys, I saw Starship! It was AMAZING! And Joe Walker is the nicest guy! He gave me a hug! And I got a hug from Brian Holden too~ They give amazing hugs~

AND! Everyone check my Tumblr, I want you guys to know more about me :D : http:/tootieyost . tumblr . com/ Remove the spaces. I want you guys to know what I'm like :D

I need to go do math homework, later! :D!

**Optmistic Dreamer.** (5-5-11)


	8. Diagon Alley Part 1

**A Flower Turned Black.**

**Summary:** Sirius Black is released from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrew is found alive on May 4th, 1984. Now, it's time for him to get what is rightfully his. His 3 year old goddaughter, Alexa Lily Potter.

**Warnings:** Female Harry. Drama, angst. Alive people who weren't alive in the books. Au-ness, no duh.

So bloody sorry for the wait. I just killed the homework monster! It'll be down for about a month.

And I hope you guys remember! IT HAD BEEN EDITED! Alexa is three now :3

...I am becoming obsessed with Draco x Fem!Harry... That's still not the pairing. I'll give huge amounts of Drarry when it's time, but not just yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't bloody own Harry Potter. I am poor. Nilch. Nothing. Nada!

**Listening to:** Gee (Dance Version 2) by Girls' Generation. (Loves me some K-pop...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Diagon Alley: Part 1.<strong>

Alexa tensed as Padfoot picked her up once more. She had only known Padfoot for a day, he promised that he wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't be sure. After all, people were different while inside of their houses. Well, that's how her aunt and uncle were like. She had seen how her aunt had acted in public. She may of only been three, but she still couldn't trust them just yet... What if they _were_ like her aunt and uncle?

The little girl was being held into place by Sirius, and was wearing a red jumper and miniature jeans.

Padfoot moved to the fireplace and Alexa's stomach dropped. She really didn't like that fire-place traveling thing-y. It made her tummy feel weird.

Few words were said that Alexa really didn't understand, until Padfoot took a handful of the green powder, stood into the fire-place, and threw the green powder in, saying "The Leaky Cauldron!" as he did so.

It was exactly the same as before, it made her feel sick in her tummy.

The place where they appeared was rather full of people, despite being early in the morning. All of the eyes were on Padfoot and her, she faintly heard Moony appear in the flames, after Padfoot stepped out.

"IT'S SIRIUS BLACK!" one woman shouted, pointing at Padfoot, who looked startled, slightly.

Moony had taken her out of Padfoot's arms before she knew it. She tensed and looked up at Moony. He was looking worried at Padfoot.

* * *

><p>Remus was expecting this, to be truthful. But so had Dumbledore and Sirius himself.<p>

As a woman screamed "IT'S SIRIUS BLACK" he took Alexa out of Sirius' arms as fast as he could without harming the small three year old, he felt her tense as he watched the crowd and Sirius worried. He could of sworn he saw a flash of red-hair before it suddenly dissapeared.

"I KNEW IT! I told you that he wouldn't kill Pettigrew, John!" The old barkeep, Tom, said, pointing to another man behind the counter. The rest of the pub started screaming, making both Remus and Alexa flinch back. Remus hadn't been able to her what they said - it wht\\s too loud.

Tom had come up to Sirius after things hd clmed down only slightly minute later.

"How would you like drink, Mr. Black." Tom said, standing near the trio, though he didn't seem to notice Alexa and Remus.

And of course, irony took it's toll.

Tom's eyes had landed on Remus, who felt his stomach drop instantly, before eyeing Alexa.

His jaw fell open, showing his toothless mouth, as he stared at the small girl. Remus automatically felt the small girl shrink into him.

"Bless my soul... It's Alexa Potter!" Tom said, before Sirius or Remus could stop him; seeing as Sirius was still being mobbed.

"Alexa Potter?" Most said, looking away from Sirius, to the little girl who started trembling as soon as the public started to move towards her.

"Hey!" Sirius said. "Stop it!" He said, though no one listened to him, they were to busy trying to get to the girl who Remus was pressing to his chest, to protect her.

"Ms. Potter!" The crowd said, trying to touch Alexa. Remus growled in annoyance. He really couldn't do anything while holding an already afraid three year old.

"OI!" a familiar voice yelled. "I'M AN AUROR! Get away from the little lady and the ex-convict, and Mr. Suit!"

Remus blinked. _Mr. Suit?_ He shook his head, he knew that voice anywhere.

Gideon Prewett pushed through the crowd, wand and badge out. "That's what I thought." He said, watching the crowd walk away. Clearly no one felt like getting arrested by chance.

"Hey, Sirius. Great to see you again." Gideon said, clapping Sirius on the back. "Knew you you wouldn't do it, Fab thought so too. We knew you for to long."

"Thanks mate." Sirius said, smiling a small smile. "Also for the crowd."

"Never thought that I would ever hear those words come out of Sirius Black's mouth." Remus said, humorously. Alexa was still grabbing onto him, taking a peak at Gideon, cautiously.

"Oi!" Sirius said, offended.

"Same here. Haven't seen you in a while, Remus. Nice suit." Gideon said, grinning mockingly, before looking at Alexa. "Hi, little lady. I haven't seen you in a while, either. I knew your mummy and daddy. I even babysat you a few times."

* * *

><p>Alexa looked up at the strange man.<p>

If he had known her mummy and daddy he couldn't be that bad, like Padfoot and Moony. But then again, they did know her aunt and uncle...

"So, Gid, you wanna head out with us?" Padfoot offered. "And where's Fabian?"

"He's at Gringotts, then he was gonna meet me up over here, then we were going to Molly's house."

"We were going to Gringotts, first. Come on, head out with us." Padfoot said, Alexa had to wonder why Padfoot was being like this.

"I have a feeling that you just want me to keep civilians away."

"Yup." Padfoot said, popping the 'p'.

The newly dubbed Strange-man laughed. "You never change, do you, Sirius?" he said with a laugh.

Sirius shrugged. "I guess so. People can't really change. They are always the same inside and out. Like, J, James. He may of matured, but he was still the same. He never stopped joking around and trying to break the tension. Even when the war was at full throttle. He never gave up hope, he may of been a little tense. But he tried to keep everyone else's spirits up." He said with a small grin as he and the strange man walked out of a door together.

Alexa wondered who this James was. Was he one of Padfoot's friends? Was he nice like they were? And why did that name sound so familiar? Why did she feel like she knew this person...?

She looked up at Moony, who had noticed her looking up at him right away. He smiled at her kindly.

"Are you okay, Alexa?" Moony asked, starting to follow Padfoot and Gideon.

"Y-yes." Alexa said nodding.

Moony smiled once more. "I'm glad. I'm sorry for everyone's reactions. Gideon, the man who just walked out with Sirius, is going to make sure that we don't have another incident like that. His twin brother, Fabian, might also be helping us. Then we are going to be buying things. Then we will be going home."

Alexa nodded once more, and by then, they were outside the small pub by now.

"-So you guys are still Auror's?" Padfoot said, leaning against a wall.

"Yup. We are. But Fabian moved out. I'm living with Hestia now." Gideon said winking.

"Jones? Really? What about Fab?"

"Moved in with Emmeline. They got married about 6 months after the war ended. They have a daughter now. Her name is Ellie and she's about two years younger than Alexa. She's gonna be two in June. A year younger than Mollykins' Ginny."

"That's awesome. What about you and Hest?"

"Oh hey, it's Remus and Lexa'!" Gideon said, changing the subject.

"Oh, go on. Don't be bothered by us." Remus said, smirking.

"Nah, it's fine." Gideon said, waving his hand. "So are you ready to go or not?"

"Yeah. Are you ready, Puppy?" Sirius said, flashing a small smile at Alexa.

Alexa nodded and Gideon took out his wand and started tapping the bricks.

Alexa watched, gobsmacked, as the the bricks started rearranging.

It was probably the oddest thing that she had ever seen. Their were a bunch of people, animals, and the like. People changing their appearances. And then their was many, many shops.

"Welcome, 'Lexa, to Diagon Alley."

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to: <strong>Mad World (cover) by Adam Lambert.

**A/N:** So... Yeah. I left you guys hanging. But I'll be updating probably tomorow...

American Idol litterally just ended. And who I wanted to win, WON! YES! I don't wanna spoil it for anyone else, however... So I'll rant next chapter...

I didn't watch last season. Nope. I was so upset Adam lost. It still upset's me. And my mom, dad, and grandma... hahaha... We all watch AI...

So first thing I do after it over? I put on Adam Lambert and start trying to finish this chapter. Next part out soon, I promise!

**Optimistic Dreamer xx **(May 25th, 2011.)


	9. Diagon Alley Part 2

**A Flower Turned Black.**

**Summary:** Sirius Black is released from Azkaban after Peter Pettigrew is found alive on May 4th, 1984. Now, it's time for him to get what is rightfully his. His 3 year old goddaughter, Alexa Lily Potter.

**Warnings:** Female Harry. Drama, angst. Alive people who weren't alive in the books. Au-ness, no duh.

**A/N:** Hi~ I am on summer break~! Yay! I have to go back in July, so I have homework to do still, and I wanna write some one-shots. But I WILL be updating this a lot~ I hope to at least be half-finished by the time the last movie comes out :)

**Listening to:** Silly Love Songs by Darren Criss and the Warblers. (I bought the Warblers album c;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Diagon Alley part 2.<strong>

Alexa was watching in awe as the four of them made it towards a large white building.

"So, Gideon and I will go in?" Padfoot said, once they reached the stairs that made it possible to enter the bank.

"Yeah, I guess so. But what will we do?" Moony said, raising his eyebrow.

Alexa bit her lip. Why couldn't she go in with Padfoot?

She didn't notice Gideon digging in his pockets.

"Go get some ice cream or something. Florean Fortescue is open. He'd be happy to see you again, Remus."

"Yeah, probably." Moony looked down at her. "How'd you like that, Alexa?"

Alexa nodded, it wasn't as if she was going to get anything, anyways.

"Okay then, we'll be at Florean's. Meet us up their."

"Later, Moony." Sirius said, waving half-heartedly. "Bye puppy, I'll see you soon."

And so they walked into the white building. And Alexa started panicking. What if Padfoot never, ever came back? ?What if Moony left her too? What if-

"Are you ready, Alexa?" Moony said, starting to walk away from the stairs.

Alexa flushed and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Okay then. I think you will enjoy it. Florean is a nice and gentle man. He likes children too. I've known him for a long time, and he's always been nice too me." Remus said, making Alexa's big, but somewhat dull, green eyes look up at him. He caught the growl in his throat. A young child shouldn't have eyes that dull.<p>

"O-o'ay..." Alexa said with that small childish tone in her voice but also fear.

_How?_ Remus thought to himself. _How could someone do this to a child? And to make such a small child, one only three years old -not even four!- this terrified of people? It wasn't normal. Not at all. _

He shook his head.

He'd make sure Alexa would be happy, he'd do anything.

* * *

><p>"So," Gideon asked, once they were inside of the bank. "How'd you get the little one?"<p>

Sirius grit his teeth. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad?" Gideon said, the red-head's eyes wide.

"Yeah. If I had it my way, those Muggle's would be cursed into oblivion." Sirius growled out, his hands clenched into fists.

"...We were attacked." Gideon said, making Sirius look at him. "Fabian and I. We were on our way to Molly's house, and we didn't want to Apparate. So we walked. Over a dozen Death Eaters surrounded us. We took out five before we started loosing. Thank Merlin for Mad-Eye. If he hadn't come to save us with his men, we'd be goners."

"...damn... How long after...?"

"It was about 2 days. But we weren't the only ones who were attacked. We were the only lucky ones, however." Gideon said, looking older than he really did.

"Who?" Sirius said, his eyes looking scared.

"Frank and Alice. Bellatrix and her lot got them. Tortured them to insanity. I visit them every now and then. Their boy, Neville is a little... timid. Little like Alexa, but not at all at the same time."

Sirius was silent the whole time. his eyes wide with horror. Frank and Alice? No... No way? He had been friend with both of them. Frank was a year older, but Alice had been in the same year as him in Gryffindor, and was one of Lily's best friends, who had always been nice too him. And it was Bellatrix who did it too her? He knew that she was in Azkaban, but not for which reason, she deserved it anyways. But this! Hell, he'd break into Azkaban and give her what she deserved!

"Gid? Sirius? Holy Crap!" A familiar voice said, and Sirius saw another Gideon.

"Hey Fab!" Gideon said, waving at his brother.

Fabian Prewett came nearly running towards Sirius and Padfoot, a large grin on his face, along with a large scar that ran over his left eye.

"Great too see you again, mate! Why you in Diagon Alley though?" Fabian said, falling in line with them.

"Here with Remus and James and Lily's daughter."

"Little Alexa? Wow... Haven't seen her in a while... How's she?" Fabian said, taking fast, the excitement in his eyes.

"Did someone put extra sugar in his breakfast this morning?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, git. I'm just glad too see you again!" Fabian said, with a big grin.

"Me too, mate. Me too."

* * *

><p>Remus led him and Alexa too a small parlor.<p>

"W-Wha t-tha' say?" Alexa said sheepishly.

"It says: 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.'" Remus read patiently. "Would you like me too teach you how too read sometime?"

"Y-yes. D-Dudley could wead. 'e cwoudn't wead. 'Nd auntie an unca were tellin' h'm that he was a good boy."

"Well, he wasn'y a good boy. He was nasty too you wasn't he?"

Alexa nodded sadly. And Remus frowned.

"Say, do you want to go in now? I think you'll enjoy it! It's sweet, and it really tastes good!" Remus said, a small, yet sad, smile on his face.

Alexa nodded her answer.

Remus smiled and walked into an area where a lot of chairs were, but no people were outside sitting in the tables.

He opened the door, leading to the shop, and inside was a man behind the counter, with brown hair, and a small beard.

His eyes automatically centered on Remus and Alexa.

"Remus Lupin! How long has it been? 2 years? And who's this?" His eyes widdened and he looked at Remus, who nodded. "

"Florean, meat Alexa. Alexa, meet Florean." Remus said, looking at the small girl, who had her face buried into Remus' chest. Remus couldn't help but be happy that Alexa seemed to trust him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay... This is going to be stretched into three parts... I have no clue why this is taking me forever to write... I AM SO SO SORRY!

This chapter would be longer... If I didn't have "The Bully Book" waiting for me to read...

Reason for the absence: I've been making a lot of scarfs, I got about 8 books last week; I'm trying to finish the 2nd Percy Jackson book, I've been doing homework.

I AM ON SUMMER BREAK NOW for a month. I will try and update every other day. I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!

See you in a few days.

Optimistic Dreamer (6-9-11)


	10. Authors Note IMPORTANT

A Flower Turned Black

Author's Note

Okay, I am working on the next chapter, but I want to know, these desions will be chosen with your help.

1.) Shorter chapters more frequently or longer chapters that take forever to release.

2.) Should this be one story or a whole series with different stories?

For #2 it is VERY important that you tell me, because I really need to know. It'll make it easier for me.

I am also writing a novel, so that WILL get in the way. And I'm trying to get out more.

Please answer.

xoxo

Optimistic Dreamer. (Saturday, June 11th, 2011.)


	11. AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY

**A Flower Turned Black.**

**Authors Note: Again.**

Guys, you can't believe how sorry I am. I lost my inspiration for this... I'll beg a I just can't write for this currently. This has given me writers block so bad, I can't write other things, which I really want to write.

So this fanfiction is currently on HIATUS.

I have other fanfiction that I want to work on. Like "Watching A Very Potter Musical" and also I have two stories that I really want to write out. (I have a bunch of idea's, obviously, but I am starting with these two.) I would also like to get started on writing for Percy Jackson.

I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS!

I just re-read this story, also, and I realized how much it sucks. This is a terrible story. It might just be my recent flamer making me feel this way, but I can't come up with anything. Sorry.

Peace.

Optimistic Dreamer.


End file.
